Highschool, can we make it?
by write-with-passion579
Summary: highschool is a difficult time in a tennagers life. watch as our favorite team faces the trials thrown at them. pep rallies, crushes, whores, dances, spring break. its all so much! can they make it? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest reader…enjoy :)**

"Daddy no, come back daddy don't leave!" the girl pushed with her small arms at the large men holding her back. "Let me go" she screamed "he's leaving I have to say goodbye. I have to say goodbye to daddy!" the girl with raven hair pushed as she watched the tall man walk away. Her mother grabbed her arm "no kagome, let him go…" but the woman didn't finish, the girl weaseled her way out of the restricting arms and ran to the father; hugging his legs until he turned around.

Slowly he bent down and wrapped his arms around her neck fighting back tears he whispered "I'm sorry." She held his large neck in her tiny arms and cried "daddy please don't go! You won't come back, please don't go! You almost never come home!"

The men who held her back before pulled the two apart restraining the girl. Her father, without looking back, walked out of the courthouse doors. "Daddy!" she screamed once more.

Kagome stood once again in a court room, a man at her side, her mother at the other. The judge looked at her brown dull eyes. "Young lady, will you accept this man to be your father?" kagome looked up at the word and saw the chubby man looking into her eyes. She looked back at the woman at the podium "yes." The woman slammed a gavel down and shuffled some papers. "You shall be here forth be known as Kagome higurashi, not kagome hiro." Kagome smiled weakly at her once stepfather.

"You love me?" she said with sad eyes, not a year before had her biological father terminated his rights. But this man picked her up and held her close "I love you forever."

A teenager of sixteen tossed and turned while she groaned in pain. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath her hand of her heart . She looked at her clock. 6:38, she woke up late. "Shoot" she mumbled as she shot her legs out from her warm blankets. Her long raven hair tumbled around her and she looked around, for her uniform. Whispering under her breath she dashed around the room "polo shirt, polo, polo, shirt, red no blue, shorts, khaki, brown belt." She threw her clothes on in a mad dash and scurried to her bathroom.

Quickly throwing on some powder and mascara she looked in the mirror deciding on what to do with her awkwardly curly hair. The girl ducked down finding her straightener and plugged it in. she pulled out a hot pink ipod from her pocket and played it loudly singing along to some random song, all while brushing her teeth; it wasn't her best solo ever. She quickly ran the hair tool through her long locks. After that was done she gathered her books together and rushed down stairs. Picking up the shiny toaster she checked her hair and decided to pull it into a ponytail.

"Kagome, it's time to go; I'll meet you in the car." Said a mature manly voice "Kay, Kay"

Kagome got in her silver KIA soul and started everything up. She turned on some music and sat back. Kagome was no longer the little girl in her dream. It had been 10 years sense she was adopted. She had gone from cute little girl to awkward preteen to a very rounded young woman. She was short, good 5'1 sometimes 5'2 if she wore the right shoes. She had really filled out, she had long soft black hair that, when worn down, fell to her mid back; and creamy fare skin: Rosy pink lips, big chocolate brown eyes. And long black lashes.

Kagome was lost in thought about her dream when her father got into the car "alright let's…wait…where's souta…" as he said this a short little boy with chocolate brown hair staggered out the door with his power rangers backpack. As kagome's father helped the boy, her phone went off. Kagome looked down at her cell phone 'Yasha' was written across the screen and kagome smiled brightly. She opened the message 'good morning buttercup' kagome rolled her brown eyes dramatically

'hey baby'

'sleep well honeybun?'

Kagome thought for a second 'honest answer or the one that will make you not be a crazy overprotective psychopathic loser?'

'both please :)'

'absolutely I slept like a ittty bitty teny tiny baby child. But no I had another nightmare…'

':('

'whateves, its over now, ill see you at school'

'see ya'

The ride to school was long and once kagome got there she fell asleep on the floor. She was awaken however by a large duffle bag being thrown onto her back. She looked up to see a tall boy of at least 5'7 with short blackish brown hair his brown eyes sparkled with flecs of gold. But kagome knew that's not what he really looked like. His true identity was long silver hair, with golden eyes, and dog ears that sat adorably upon his head. This was Inuyasha, her best friend. He was a half demon, but when it came to the human world he was ordered to wear a disguise. He wore a navy blue polo with kahki shorts and addidas sneakers.

Kagome glared at her best friend "go die" she mumbled into her arm. He chuckled and laid down beside her tickling her cheek making baby noises. Kagome smiled as she lifted her head up "loser, what are you doing?"

The secretary at the desk cut her off saying highschool could go to assembly. Yasha picked up his bag, and kagomes throwing them over his shoulder. "kaaaagoooomeeee, I'm tired" he whined while they walked down to the lockers. "So am I, get over it." Just as inuyasha was going to protest a sweet voice was heard from down the corridor. "MIROKU, stop it or I will not talk to you ever again…"

"Sango-"

"don't Sango me, I will kill you!"

The two best friends rounded the corner to see the other two in their little group Sango and miroku. They all talked and gossiped for a while until Mr. Myoga yelled at them saying that 'they shouldn't be in the hall, that was against school code, blah, blah, blah' kagome grabbed sangos arm and the skipped away while the boys rolled their eyes and laughed at them. They sat through all of assembly and were ready to go when the principle showed up.

"ladies and gentlemen, we are gaining a student today. He was here last year, some of you know him. So lets all welcome back, koga wolf." There was a awkwardly small amount of applause as koga entered the gym and sat right beside kagome.

"hey gome, how was your summer?" he asked with a sly smile

"you know quite well how my summer was you piece of crap!" kagome whispered harshly to her now ex-boyfriend.

"ladies and gentlemen I would also like to announce three new students for this year. "Ayame Lin," a girl with bright red hair pulled into two low pigtails waved as she sat down on the front row. "kagura and naraku onigumo." Two very dark and Eire students sat at the very top of the bleachers being sure they made a show getting to their seats.

kagome leaned in to inuyasha "I have a weird feeling about those two..." yasha turned his head and nodded "just be careful around them okay?" kagome nodded and grabbed his hand. after assembly the two walked together too their lockers which were Conveniently only one locker away from the other. kagome grabbed her algebra books and calculator sneering as she walking into mr. myoga's class. she sighed and shared a glance with sango 'its going to be a looooooong day...'

**PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW*PREVIEW**

_X+456/|3+Y| kagome glared at the problem in her book. she didn't understand it. and her stupid teacher placed her next to Ayame whom she had NO idea if she was smart or not. kagome grunted and looked up at inuyasha who was chewing on his pencil eraser. sango sat beside him and she was scribbleing away at her notebook. all while everybody else pretended to punch numbers into thier calculator. when the bell rang kagome snatched up her stuff and dashed out of the room with unusual speed. as she stuffed her books into her locker she heard a high squeaky voice. "yasha!" _

_kagome cringed and saw her best friend fall victim to the cheap purfumed embrace of kikyo hiromi. inuyasha laughed and smiled with the flirtatios girl while kagome felt like black smoke was suffocateing her heart. with a shake of her head, kagome shook off their public displays of affection and grabbed her things for geography. with her nose in the air she strutted past them flipping her hair in thier general direction _


	2. chapter 2

dearest readers...(:

X+456/|3+Y| kagome glared at the problem in her book. she didn't understand it. and her stupid teacher placed her next to Ayame whom she had NO idea if she was smart or not. kagome grunted and looked up at inuyasha who was chewing on his pencil eraser. Sango sat beside him and she was scribbling away at her notebook. all while everybody else pretended to punch numbers into their calculator. when the bell rang kagome snatched up her stuff and dashed out of the room with unusual speed. as she stuffed her books into her locker she heard a high squeaky voice. "Yasha!"

Kagome cringed and saw her best friend fall victim to the cheap perfumed embrace of kikyo hiromi. Inuyasha laughed and smiled with the flirtatious girl while kagome felt like black smoke was suffocating her heart. Shaking her head, kagome shook off their public displays of affection and grabbed her things for geography. With her nose in the air she strutted past them flipping her hair in their general direction. All the way down the hall a little storm cloud followed her. 'Oh kagome, you're my favorite' 'kagome i love you' kagome' 'inuyasha...' 'Why couldn't he see she was head over heels for him? She had been sense they were fourteen. In the eighth grade kagome had admitted she still hadn't been kissed to her womanizing best friend, and to her surprise he announced he hadn't either. They didn't say anything after that, they just acted as if they had gained a new secret. that was until Inuyasha grabbed her hand, she looked at him as he pulled her closer, pressing their lips together.

kagome blushed wildly thinking about it, 'that idiot.' kagome sluggishly walked into her favorite class to see her dorky teacher at his podium messing with random objects. she was always the first on in his class, she never knew why, but it always worked out that way. kagomes geography teachers name was Mr. Yumi, he was 28 years old, had dark brown hair that was receding from the top of his head. Kagome found him quite a catch. He was obsessed with leanring and politics, he watched a lot of sci-fi and fantasy, and he lived with his mother, the principles assistant Mrs. Yumi.

"good morning Mr. yumi, how is your day so far?" kagome asked as she placed her books at her table.  
"my day has been pleasant, and yours?" said the ageing man  
"Mr. Yumi I just left algebra how do you think my day is?" kagome said shooting him 'a look'  
"point taken, now take a seat."

Kagome sat down and opened her notebook, finishing a doodle of her 'elf village' when Inuyasha came in. "kagome, guess what?" he yelled across the room.

Exasperated kagome sighed "Neil Armstrong became a zombie and rejoined NASA but on a trip back to the moon his rocket pack blew up and now hes dead again in an epic yet sad twist of fate?" Inuyasha blinked at the response "uuuh, what, no… kikyo is going to winter formal with me!" kagome heard the words, saw his lips form them, even smiled at his 'exciteing' news. But inside she felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. The rest of the day felt like kagome had just died and gone to hell. A sad, cold, quiet, hell.

As soon as kagome got home she changed into some navy sweat pants and a light gray tank top. She poured a cup of coffee sat on her couch and watched the little mermaid. The little mermaid had always been her favorite movie, even though she was 16. Kagome smirked when Ursula began the intro to poor unfortunate souls, in fact she sang along. Though she felt herself to be a one of the ones the sea witch was singing to. Kagome snuggled up into a blanket and cried. She was interrupted when her doorbell rang.

"kagome….kagome?" inuyasha voice came from outside. But kagome just sat against the door and listened. "look, I hear the little mermaid, so I know your there…open up please?" no answer "just, tell me what's wrong, you seemed depressed all day, KAGOME, ugh whatever, I give up I'm going home call me when you wanna talk…" kagome shook with anger now. He was mad at her? Why? What did she do? Its her home, he has no right to demand entry. Kagome threw open the door and glared at him.

(INUYASHA P.O.V)

"oh shit-" that's all that came out of my mouth before little miss sunshine threw a picture frame at my head. " FUCK" the frame made a long gash on my forehead, blood ran down dripping off my nose, before I could look up to yell at her I smelt salt and heard the door slam….damn…shes crying. " I bent down to pick up the picture but froze. The picture was of us, from our eigth grade year, the same day we kissed. We were at the train station, just going for a causl ride but everything was late, so we were sitting on a bench, heads together, watching the sunset, we didn't know her mom was watching us. is she upset about that? That was years ago. It was just a kiss. But she was my first kiss, and shes been my only kiss…but I plan to change that. Kikyo keeps poping in my head with her long brown hair aadn deep brown eyes, and soft pink lips and how shes so casual and laid back, like kagome.

I picked up the picture and pulled a sharpie out of my backpack out , and I wrote as neat as I could on the glass I 3 kagome. I set it nicely on the porch and walked away dialing her number. Thankfully she picked up, but I think its was an accident because she wasn't talking to me. She was crying, sobbing really. It totally broke my stone heart. Somehow I broke my best friend


	3. Chapter 3

Know how you people like it!

Inuyasha was depressed the rest of the way home, he didn't know what he did! He knew that she was PMSing this week, but it never got THAT bad, something must have happened at school…but what?

He had to do something for her, flowers? No she doesn't find that very appoligetic. Chocolate, she loves it and it makes her time of the months smoother…but the dance is coming up…shell find him insensitive. Then it hit him! Music, she loved music. "lightbulb!" he stepped on the accelerator and speed down his street. He pulled himself into the garage and saw his brothers jeep in the driveway "sesshomarus home?"

Sure enough walking out of the garage door that led to the kitchen was his brother, at a tall 6'4 his brother decently towered over him, and this was while they were both in human form. Sesshomaru had light blondeish orange hair in his human form. He took on more of a loner cool guy than yashas personality of the ladies man.

"yo shomaru, why aren't you at work man?" yasha said as he got out of his bright red truck.

The taller man showed no emotion on his face "got the day off, going to the jewelry store…wanna come along?" inuyashas face twisted in confusion. "jewelry, you don't wear jewelry?"

"not for me you idiot…for rin" his voice got softer at the name of his girlfriend. When in came to rin sesshomaru was a softy, although nobody her rin knew that.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru got into the white jeep. It was silent until sesshomaru broke the silence. "I want you to invite kagome to dinner tonight," he began suddenly "we are going to BZ's." inuyasha gulped

"uh actually, that may not happen…she kinnda pissed at me" sesshomaru slapped his brother on the back of the head. "what did you do idiot!"  
"nothing, I think!" yasha said while rubbing his head "I went over to her house after school and she threw things at me…it may just be her PMSing"  
shessomaru shot him a cold glare "T.M.I"  
inu sighed "sorry, but you know what I mean, rins worse…" they both shuddered.  
"call her, make it better, I really want her there." He said with genuine feeling

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and dialed his best friends number kagome picked up but her tone wasn't very soft "yes?"  
"kagome…did you find the picture?"  
he heard her sigh "is that all you want? And yes"  
"…no…and good.."  
"what do you want!?"  
he made puppy dog eyes as if she could see him "to know what you want"  
"I want…nothing…" she grew quiet  
"kagome" inuyasha said "for whatever made you mad, I'm sorry, I love you, and my family and I were wondering if you wanted to go to BZ's tonight?" he hoped hearing her favorite restraunt would help her decision.  
she laughed. 'good sign' he thought "well yeah! pick me up at like 6 okay?"  
he smiled "sure thing sweet thang"

They said their goodbyes and Inuyasha smiled happy at last

(KAGOME P.O.V)

Kagome still wasn't entirely happy, but she loved BZ's she looked in her closet for some nice formal wear. She found a black sleevless dress but it had a thick cover our shoulder straps, it dropped just before her kness and had a shiny thin black belt to go with it. The entire thing was covered in a thin sheet of black lace for texture. She choose that and a bright red sweater, along with her fancy red high heels.

She moved onto her hair, curling it and pinning half of it back with a dimond clip that Inuyasha got her for Christmas. She wore it a lot, it was her favorite hair accessory.

Her make up was easy to apply but was very bold. With big lashes and a thin long line of eyeliner on her top lid, her eyes seemed very sexy. She put on a bright red lipstick long with a shiny clear gloss. She was a knock out. Grabbing her black clutch she put in 30 dollars, her cell and some things to touch up her makeup if nessicary.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. But yasha let himself in. he was wearing nice jeans and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and a nice loosely tied tie around his neck.

"spiffy" kagome said running her fingers through his hair  
he sniffed her neck "sexy" he said with a playful growl  
"shut up you pig, lets go!" she said hitting his chest and he did something she didn't expect. Holding the small of her back he gently led her out the door shutting it on the way out. She blushed but she hid it very well.

But he opened the car door for her and held her hand as she got in…odd. But wierdest of all when he was in the truck he swept a piece of hair behind her ear, and looked into her eyes .

"kagome?" he asked  
"yes" her heart was pounding  
"do you think that what I just did would be appropriate for kikyo? I wanted to make sure I didn't seam like a douche or something…"  
crack, well there goes the romantic atmosphere…. "yeah, yash, your a catch…" she whispered

He smiled and started the car. He put on paradise by coldplay wich was kagomes favorite band so she sang along it helped calm her nerves. But she felt so wrong inside

They got to the restraunt and yet again inuyasha was nice helping her out, but she knew his intentions were to impress kikyo. She wanted to hurt kikyo…not really but she didn't even know anymore…

Rin sat at the table by sesshomaru, they were the only two, but there were four extra chairs around them. The two friends took the two chairs on either side. Kagome by rin, inu by his brother. But inu had an awkward smile on his face. It was kinnda creepy. All seemed normal at dinner they all ordered sushi and water, except for sesshomaru he ordered rins favorite wine. When the the inu parents got their they all enjoyed the dinner and laughed.

It wasn't until waiter came out with the wine that kagome realized why they were dinning at BZ's. sesshomaru got down on one knee…rin cried and grasped at kagomes hand. Kagomes eyes glimmered with tears as she held her friends hand.

"rin, I love you, I don't show a lot of emotion unless I am with you. I need you. I cant live without you. Please please please don't make me beg, but marry me…?"

Duh duh duh! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest reader… (: thanks so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming, they inspire me, so read and review let me Know how you people like it!

"Sesshomaru…" Rin trailed off as her eyes drifted to the bright shiny ring in the small velveteen box. But she said no more, just stared at the ring. The ring was small like its intender but it's one gem was bright and bold, it matched Rin perfectly. The small girl stayed quiet. "Rin?" sesshomaru asked becoming worried, for it was written all over his face. Everybody, even the staff had grown still waiting for her reply. Kagome squeezed her hand hoping to bring her out of her trance.

Rin shook her head yes and tears spilled onto her face and ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru smiled, a rare sight, but it was sincere and filled with joy. He slowly slipped the dainty ring onto her third finger kissing the very finger the jewel now adorned.

The two betrothed shared a chaste kiss and stared into the others eyes, they were lost and madly in love. Inuyasha took the opportunity and captured kagome's hand in his. Lifting her hand to his own mouth he kissed it looking up into her brown eyes. 'Her big sparkling brown eyes' Inuyasha smiled slightly as she blushed. "Come outside with me?" he asked standing up, her hand still trapped in his.  
"sure" she replied meekly, hand interlocked they both walked outside to his car; where once again he held open the door, led her outside, opened the car, and helped her inside.

When inuyasha got inside he surprised her by starting up the car. "Where are we going yash?"  
"you'll see" he smirked at her with a sideways glance.  
she puffed her lips out "you know I have a curfew on school nights! I can't go anywhere too far off."  
"look, basically I am taking you somewhere I can treat you the way you deserve to be treated."  
"wow yash, that was so specific…" he laughed at her sarcasm but just continued to drive down a dirt foggy path.

It wasn't for another good 10 minutes that they stopped and kagome's breath was taken away. Inuyasha had brought her to an empty field with fireflies dancing all around. It was covered with a fresh blanket of dew, and dandelions decorated the meadow. A thick black forest surrounded them, only letting up to revel the path they were on and the field. Stars dotted the night sky as if God had spilt glitter on the floor of heaven. Kagome's eyes watered in delight, 'oh inuyasha.' The boy drove his truck in reverse so the bed of the vehicle stuck out into the entrance of the meadow making it an enclosed dance floor. Inuyasha turned off the engine and cranked up the stereo which oddly was playing 'someone like you by Adele'

Inuyasha grabbed kagome and lead her to the middle of the field where they began to dance in small circles, inuyasha was smiling at his best friend but she was lost in the lyrics of the song. She found herself singing along quietly with the music. Inuyasha smiled, "kagome, I don't know what has you so down, but know that I love you and I think you are so beautiful." Kagome look at him with a look of disbelief. Did he really not know, by the look of his face he didn't. kagome internally sighed, she shouldn't be angry if he didn't know. She smiled at him and twirled out of his embrace. "its nothing anymore, you've managed to make me feel better. Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled her back into his arms, a song by iron and wine came on, and inuyasha hummed along. They stayed like that for an entire hour, singing and dancing, kagome felt happy again, she may have lost the battle, but she was determined to win the war. Kikyo wouldn't be with him for long.

Inuyasha pulled his phone out and checked the time his eyes widened a bit but he casually placed the phone back into his pocket. "well, you missed curfew. So let's get you home before your too late."  
"I MISSED CURFEW!" kagome yelled causing the fireflies to fly away.  
"ouch, damn girl, what is your problem! I'm still getting you home soon, you wont be too late, its only 10:05, the curfew is 10:00. Just hop on my back, and ill get you home in a few seconds flat. Nbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb (sorry my dog decided to help) inuyasha scooped up the thin girl and took off into the woods, and true to his word she was at her front door in few seconds.

"inuyasha, just how far is that meadow from my house?" she asked as the half demon placed her feet on the ground.  
"only a good quarter mile north." He smirked at her amazement but his face fell, "your mom just called up the stairs" his eyes went wide and he looked at his best friend's face which was paling dramatically.  
"kagome! Crap, okay hold on tight." He threw the faint girl over his shoulder and jumped up to her window. He entered her room quietly and layed her inside her bed. "just act like your asleep!" inuyasha started to leave when kagome grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go!" she whispered kagome pulled on his arm until he fell into her bed with her. "your moms walking up the stairs, ill stay, but be asleep, okay!" together they laid in the bed, holding each other, waiting for the door to swing open, but it wasn't kagomes mother who came inside the room. Kagome shot up as the light flipped on. Her heart raced, then dropped. Not again she thought, as she look the mysterious person up and down. It had to be a dream, the dancing, the meadow, snuggling, and now this. Kagome closed her eyes. And opened them, this was no dream, it was a sick twisted reality. Kagomes world broke as she saw her fathers rookie, holding a badge with tears streaming down his face. Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed

She laughed at the cop, she laughed at her mother who she heard weeping from down the stairs, she laughed at the hopeful wish that she would ever be Mrs. Takahshi. She laughed, or so she thought she did; when in reality she cried, she cried so hard that she couldn't hear, she couldn't see. All she knew was she was broken. Her father the man who took her from her first depression had been ripped from her. What was this! Why was all of a sudden her world going so wrong. She grew angry now, she saw now, she saw inuyasha speaking with the cop, she saw something she didn't want to see she saw herself being ignored, when she needed it the most. she snapped.

"get out." She wimmpered, both men looked in her direction, " get out! Go away!" she screamed. Her hand grabbed the bear with the raspberry colored bow and threw it at them. She was done, she want going to dream, she was going to be someone completely new.

She threw open her closet door and pulled out any bright article of clothing, which was a majority. She growled in contempt, she moved to her dresser and picked up a pair of scissors and lifted them to her long raven hair. She chopped at will. Her hair which reached her mid almost lower back was now cut to where from the front it hit her shoulders but the back was at the middle of her neck. She saw herself in the mirror and looked so cold it would put sesshomaru to shame. This was her, her new beginning; and she secretly hated

* * *

I am sooooo sorry that i am so late with this update! i have been swammped with school and my new boyfriend whoop whoop! lol he just called me too. lol well im sorry if this sucks, i had a genious idea for the story! review my children xoxoxoxo


End file.
